This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Virtualization has extended from a single application service (e.g., a virtualized operating system) to virtualization of network functions. As more network functions are virtualized and support elastic scale, the ability to perform commissioning, capacity planning, and management of devices grows increasingly complex. When a network operator dimensions infrastructure, the manual process includes the understanding of interdependency between multiple software elements.
Network Function Virtualization (NFV) is now an Industry Standards Group (ISG) within the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI). Virtualization of network functions aims to define an architectural standard for replacing hardware appliances with virtual appliance by evolving standard IT virtualization technology, to enable consolidation of many network equipment types onto industry standard high volume servers, switches and storage. It involves implementing network functions in software that can run on a range of industry standard server hardware, and that can be moved to, or instantiated in, various locations in the network as required, without the need to install new equipment. This technology could provide significant benefits for network operators and their customers: reduced operator capital expenditures and operating expenditures through reduced equipment costs and reduced power consumption; reduced time-to-market to deploy new network services; improved return on investment from new services; greater flexibility to scale up, scale down or evolve services; openness to the virtual appliance market and pure software entrants; and opportunities to trial and deploy new innovative services at lower risk. As more vendors develop virtualized network functions (VNFs), significant modifications in how network operators provision the virtual environment and install new VNFs will take form.